


I Know How You Tick

by somuchanemoia



Series: I Know How You Tick [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Apologies, Billy bought Steve glasses and loves it when he wears them, Billy just wants to take care of his boyfriend, Caring boyfriends, Chastity Device, Clothed Sex, Clothes Sharing, Clothing is a nuisance that I force these boys to deal with, Cock Cages, Dirty Talk, Excuse me sir that is my emotional support anal plug, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Living Together, M/M, Massage, Minor Breakdowns, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Praise Kink, Safe words (mentioned), Semi-public masturbation, Sexual Frustration, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Soft boys being soft, Soft sex, Spit As Lube, Steve doesn't agree with him, Steve is a good boyfriend, Stockholm Syndrome but for a cock cage???, Swearing, They watch Back to the Future together and thats committment, Undressing, Use of Actual Lube, billy is a good boyfriend, gay dorks in love, hair petting, hand holding, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchanemoia/pseuds/somuchanemoia
Summary: Billy convinces Steve to try out some chastity play in order to have a wild all night marathon of sex like they used to do when they first got together.A few days in, Steve is desperate and Billy is a good boyfriend and helps him cope.





	I Know How You Tick

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was supposed to originally be part of a bigger fic, that is currently on pause but I liked these scenes to much to not share them. So, background context, Billy convinces Steve to try out some chastity play in order to have a wild all night marathon of sex like they used to do when they first got together.

Steve was getting desperate. It’d been three days since Billy had locked away his orgasm, three days since Billy had convinced him to relive their early sex days when Steve would fall apart so easily on Billy’s cock. Steve must’ve been going through withdrawls. It was starting to affect him in classes. He couldn’t concentrate. He couldn’t focus. He was getting irritable. The girl next to him in his English lecture was starting to get frustrated with all his constant shifting and irritability. Not that he could blame her...he hated being so shifty as well. Friday she probably would find a way to switch seats with someone who would put up with his nutcase fidgeting. But, it’d been in his Biology that afternoon that he finally cracked. 

He tried to be good. May Billy forgive him if he ever found out about Steve’s cheating.

As the prof down front was rambling on and on about evolution, Steve found himself shoving his notebook in his backpack, grabbing his coffee and then doing the best he could to shuffle out of the lecture hall without making too much noise. He needed to find a place to finger himself and now. It was between classes, the hallways would be mostly empty, and hopefully nobody would be in the mens bathroom on the third floor. 

Faith was on his side. All the stalls and urinals were empty. The bathroom could be closed and locked for a while, just long enough for him to get off--call it an act of maintenance. 

Steve locked the door and tossed his stuff on the floor beside the bathroom counter. God, this reminded him of the first time Billy had fucked him, the memories flooding back as he shoved two fingers in his mouth. Spit would have to do and it made him think even more of his boyfriend. Billy was nasty that way, loving to watch Steve choke on his fingers before he prepped him. Steve tried to pretend his fingers were Billy’s long and thicker, soft from Billy’s obsessive habit of needing hand lotion, but calloused from playing years of basketball and working part time at the garage in town. The idea made him harden a little more in the plastic, excited at the thought of Billy making him suckle on those beautiful fingers, of Billy watching him now suckle on his own fingers preparing himself to take Billy then and there if he was here. He made quick work of his pants, shoving them down his hips after undoing the belt. He bent over the bathroom sinks, gazing at himself in the brightly lit bathroom mirror, trying to pretend that Billy was watching him from behind. His ass in the air and his trapped cock growing chubby in its plastic confines, Steve wished Billy could see him.

He sucked on his fingers till they were shiny, almost hearing Billy’s voice soft in his ear, ‘ _ That’s it princess, gotta make sure I don’t hurt you.’  _ Steve let out a moan as he reached behind him and circled a finger around his hole, almost caressing it, doing it exactly how Billy does it when he’s being so gentle with Steve.  _ ‘Gonna treat you just like you deserve princess.’ _ Billy purred in his mind as he teased himself before pushing a finger in. 

Sweet relief. Something was in his ass. He moaned and began to finger himself, in and out, his cock hardening the plastic tightening around him. He was about to add a second finger when his cock began to ache and not in a good way. His cock had been aching for the past few days, but this was a different ache, a borderline painful ache. His cock was being strangled in its cage, chastity coming to punish him for disobeying Billy’s rules. 

Deep breaths. He could get through this. He thought of the times Billy spanked him on rare occasions when they were being rough with each other, the stinging slap in his ass as Billy pounded into him, how even the sting could be curbed by the pleasure of being full and sated on his boyfriends cock. He added a second finger, working them in and out, looking for his spot hoping that it would curb the pain his cock was feeling from being suffocated. ‘ _ Gonna make you feel so good, Stevie.’ _ Imaginary Billy cooed to him as he brushed his prostate. And Billy did make him feel so good, his pleasurable moan and sigh coming out of his mouth, only to be cut short by a pained gasp as his cock felt like it was being strangled even more. 

He yanked his fingers out of his ass and looked down at his cock, red and swollen with need in its plastic confines. It was beginning to hurt. 

Looking down at himself, Steve almost felt like crying. He wanted fingers at least, he wanted to get hard and to come and to be able to focus on anything other than coming. He wanted Billy. He wanted Billy’s cock and his fingers and his ass. He wanted Billy’s sultry dirty talk whispered in his ear when he was on the edge. He wanted Billy’s gentle words of praise and love when Steve was being good for him. He wanted Billy’s voice and his arms and to smell his cologne and cigarettes. He wanted Billy. 

Steve yanked his pants back up, buckled his belt and washed his hands, not looking at himself in the mirror anymore. He couldn’t look at his burning cheeks and his teary filled eyes of shame and want and need. Grabbing his stuff, he came out of the bathroom.

Billy was sitting where he always sat when he waited for Steve to come out of class and join him for lunch, smoking his menthols and reading a book while he waited. It was something Steve had never pictured Billy doing until he started loving Billy, now he couldn’t picture Billy without a book at his disposal. Today, it looked like Billy was in the middle of  _ A Turn in the Screw _ , his fingers turning the page as he blew out a thin line of smoke when Steve came to stand next to where he was perched on the bench outside of Fisher Hall. He looked so sexy today too and it didn’t help Steve’s painful situation.

Billy turned to smile at him, “You’re out ear--What’s with you?”

Steve sniffed, “My dick aches...”

Billy blinked at him and then a halfway grin curled onto his lips, “That would explain the tears.”

Steve wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve and slumped down next to Billy, leaning into his side, “Shut up, asshole.”

“Sure thing, princess. You wanna get something to eat or you wanna sit here for a bit? I’m almost done with this chapter.” 

Steve curled in closer to his side and leaned his head on Billy’s shoulder, trying to get his tears under control. Billy was right, he’d had a few stray tears fall form his watery eyes from his stupid desperation, “What’d we learn about this Miss Jessel lady?”

Billy put his arms around Steve’s shoulders, “She was fucking the valet.” 

Steve let out a sniff and plucked the cigarette from Billy’s fingers, taking a drag, “At least she got to have fun...”

This made Billy laugh, “Oh, don’t be salty, pretty boy. This’ll be worth it, I promise.” He flipped open his book again to the page he left off on, “Besides, both of them are dead and haunting their place of work. It doesn’t get much worse than that.” He pressed a kiss into Steve’s hair then before beginning to read softly out loud to Steve. 

The ache in Steve’s cock started to ebb away in the fall breeze, wrapped up in Billy’s arms, listening to him read about how Miss Jessel was a dreadful and sad looking ghost, even though she was pretty, out rowing in the lake trying to gain the favor and influence of young Flora. 

* * *

Steve was getting frustrated. And he wasn’t just sexually frustrated either, because he had passed into sexual frustration two days ago. No, he was getting to the point of being frustrated with everything and everyone. Billy was working late tonight and so Steve would be walking to the bus stop to take the metro home from his Algebra class. He’d spent the last two hours getting angrier and angrier as the professor lectured on and on about functions. He knew he had studied them in high school, he remembered seeing them before but he felt so lost everytime he went to class even though he normally paid close attention, even going as far as to sit in the front row like a desperate nerd and wear the stupid looking glasses Billy made him go to the eye doctor to get. He went to tutoring after class and even wore his glasses then because he was so pathetically desperate. 

And today was no different than every Tuesday and Thursday he went to class, except for the fact that he had no clue what he was doing, he was wearing those dumb glasses and he was already frustrated from being deprived of his boyfriends cock and ass for the past four days. He had sat through class scribbling down as much information as he could, trying to make sense of what the professor was saying and how it connected to him. And then he had shuffled down the hall after class was over and down to the basement where the TA offices were. Normally he liked sitting with Jimmy, laughing and getting through his hour of tutoring with her while she tried to help him pass his class. But today, he was not having Jimmy’s quirky sense of humor, reminding him too much of Dustin, but without the ability to read when Steve wasn’t in the mood to joke around. By the time he had finished his tutoring session, he had snapped at Jimmy more than a few times and by the end was apologizing, promising him coffee on Thursday as a peace offering for his moody behavior. 

By the time he was out the door and heading for his usual route to the bus stop, he was ready to be home. He wanted to change into his sweats, order pizza and lounge on the couch with his boyfriend. 

He didn’t expect to push open the door to Bruins Hall and find the idling blue camaro sitting down by the steps waiting for him. Finally, something today was going right. He was still frustrated with Billy, wanting his boyfriend to just give in and let him out, but he also wasn’t not happy to see him waiting for him either. 

“Hey, pretty boy,” Billy smiled at him as he opened the door, “Mind if I take you home with me?”

“Only if you buy me dinner first.” 

Billy’s eyes gleamed as he leaned in to give Steve a kiss hello, “Of course. I gotta make sure my princess stays classy, don’t I?”

“I was thinking pizza,” Steve shoved his bag between his knees, “It’s been a bad day.” Steve started telling Billy all about his day in the car, ranting about stupid functions and stupid Jimmy with his stupid jokes and his stupid glasses and looking like a fucking nerd sitting up front and how he hated being so stupid. Steve felt like he should’ve felt better letting it all out, but it just seemed to add fuel to the fire even more. He was starting to feel even more frustrated with Billy, his happiness to see his boyfriend quelling by the minute and his need to scream at someone--anyone, anything--was becoming stronger by the moment. 

Billy reached over and grabbed his hand when he pulled to a stop at the light, “Baby, I love you.”

Steve bit his lip and let out a soft sigh, “I love you too.”

“I think I got something that will make you feel better. One quick stop and then we can go home. I’ll get you some pizza and we can have a nice warm bath and I’ll even sit and watch Back to the Future with you. How does that sound?”

Steve squeezed his hand in response.

Steve hadn’t recognized the place they had pulled up to, some run down looking store in the middle of a deserted strip mall. Billy had leaned over the console and kissed Steve’s temple, murmuring a soft “ _ Be right back, sweetheart. Promise, _ ” before climbing out of the driver’s seat. He was still so irritated with Billy, but he also wasn’t happy about being left alone in the car. He felt like a small child with his indecisiveness, wanting Billy but not wanting Billy but being sad when Billy leaves and yet wanting to be alone. 

Billy had made good on his promise. He hadn’t been gone more than five minutes before he was climbing back in the car and driving them home, holding Steve’s hand in his lap the whole way home. Steve couldn’t meet Billy’s eyes but he was relieved a bit to hold Billy’s hand. Relatively speaking, they hadn’t been to far away from their apartment, closer than Steve would’ve thought, and soon they were climbing out of the camaro and up the stairs to their place. 

Home sweet home. Thank god. 

He barely made it in the door before Billy was pulling him close, kissing him softly on the lips and rubbing soothing circles into his hips with his thumbs, leading him blindly over to their couch, “Okay baby. I’m gonna help you.” 

“You gonna let me come?” Steve asked breathlessly, pulling Billy on top of him as he fell back onto the couch, Billy’s weight knocking the wind out of him for a second. He knew the answer was already ‘no’ but he couldn’t help but ask. Maybe he would get lucky. 

Billy rolled onto his side so he and Steve laid next to each other on the couch, their feet hanging over the edge, “If you really want me too, we can take the cage off. Remember what we talked about? How if you needed me too, you just say the word.”

Steve felt like he should’ve been over joyed at the suggestion. He could finally come. He could roll Billy over, fish the key out of Billy’s shirt from where it hung right next to his Saint Christopher’s necklace and take Billy’s ass right there on the couch--could make his boy cry. He so badly wanted to just say that one measly word, the word he and Billy had agreed on days ago to use as their safe word incase things were just too much. He wanted to tap out. 

Boiling rage bubbled up inside of him at the thought instead. Oh fuck Billy. Fuck him and his idea to offer Steve an out. He hadn’t offered Steve an out yesterday when he had shown up after trying to finger his ass and his cock had a throbbing ache in it. He hadn’t offered him an out when he had been begging Billy two nights ago to at least let him out for the night. Fuck him for wanting to give him an out now when his cock ached on a regular level and his ass wasn’t begging for something inside it and he wasn’t being made a fool of. Fuck Billy and all he stood for.

Steve let out a growl as he rolled off the couch and onto his feet, “Oh fuck you.”

Billy blinked up at him, a sheer look of confused surprise on his face, “I’m sorry?” 

“Fuck you.” Steve repeated as he paced around the living room, “Fuck you for treating me like I’m a pussy. I’m not a fucking chicken.” He turned his head because he knew if he even looked at his boyfriend, he would either scream in anger or cry in shame. He couldn’t let that happen, “I can handle a little bit of pain. I can be desperate. I can do this. I’m not a pussy. I’m not a chicken.” Steve felt the tears welling in his eyes and he knew he was in dangerous water from here on out. He hated Billy seeing him cry, didn’t want to see like such a wuss when he knew Billy had been through so much worse, “I don’t need your fucking pity. Fuck you.”

Steve knew Billy was letting him pace, watching him from the couch for a while letting him rant, mumbling about how he wasn’t a chicken and it wasn’t fair and he didn’t want Billy’s damn pity and telling Billy to go fuck himself, letting him get it out of his system. It was when the first tear actually fell from Steve’s eyes that Billy got off the couch, “Steve, can I touch you?”

“No. Fuck you.” Steve turned and wrapped his arms around Billy’s waist anyways, hiding in Billy’s shoulder as more stupid tears had fallen.

Billy put his arms gently around Steve anyways, “Babe, I’m proud of you. I’m so fucking proud of you, sweetheart.”

Steve sniffled, “Why?”

“Because you have been so good for me. You have been so good to me.” Billy pressed a kiss to Steve’s ear, “I’m not pitying you, Stevie. I’m making sure you’re okay, making sure you know that I’ll take care of you and that you know I’m not upset with you if this is too much.”

Steve was quiet for a moment, hiccuping into Billy’s shoulder, “I want this too, though.” 

“Okay, princess, then let me give it to you.” Billy squeezed Steve, “I picked up something for you that I think might help.” 

“What’d you get?” Steve’s voice sounded hoarse from the still falling tears.

“You trust me?” 

Steve nodded, “Of course.”

“Okay, just relax for me, sweetheart.” Billy purred, “I’m gonna take care of you.” Billy’s fingers scratched down his back as Steve tried to relax his tense muscles, leaning into Billy and letting him take over. He could feel his boyfriends hands come down and slide into the backside of his jeans, cupping his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze before coming to rest on his hips, “Need a little space, baby. Gotta get your jeans down.”

Steve sniffled and took a step back, keeping his head resting on Billy’s shoulder. This would hurt his back later but he didn’t care. Billy was caring for him, “Don’t want my cage off.”

“I’m not touching that, Stevie.” Billy promised as he quickly undid the buckle of steve’s belt, popped the button on his jeans and then pushed them down Steve’s hips, leaving Steve in his boxers. 

“What’re you...” Steve mumbled as he felt Billy’s hands back on his ass.

“Just relax, sweetheart. I’ve gotcha.” Billy’s hands were massaging his cheeks, working the tightness from them as he held Steve close, his jeans’ barely hanging onto his thighs. In any other situation, he would be uncomfortable with the way his jeans made his legs just barely spread and unmoveable. He would’ve kicked them off along with his shoes, but he was too comfy in Billy’s embrace. He wanted his boyfriend to take care of him, to take the edge off. 

Steve must’ve been nodding off but he opened his eyes when he felt Billy’s fingers leave his ass cheeks. 

“You wanna lay down, Stevie?” Steve shook his head, “Okay, can you stand then?” Steve tried to take a step away from Billy, forgetting about his jeans around his thighs. He nearly fell backwards before Billy grabbed ahold of him, “Gonna take that as a no. Hold on, baby.”

Billy knelt down, making sure Steve held onto his shoulders for support, and began to pull Steve’s jeans down his legs. He helped Steve pull his shoes and jeans off (a struggle for both of them for a second) and then reached up and pulled off Steve’s boxers, leaving him completely nude from the waist down. Any other day, Steve’s mind would’ve gone straight to the gutter, but now, he didn’t want sex with Billy, only wanted him to take care of him and thats exactly what Billy was doing. 

Billy stood up and made Steve hold onto him as he guided him into their bedroom, pulling down the covers before pushing Steve down into the bed. Steve rolled over onto his side, watching as Billy toed off his boots before climbing into bed after Steve, pulling him close. 

“This is better.” Billy murmured as he went back to massaging Steve’s ass. Steve couldn’t help but agree. This was better. 

Steve was starting to nod off again in Billy’s care, he almost missed when Billy’s hands left his ass again only to hear the click of their lube bottle opening. 

“You’re gonna fuck me?” Steve mumbled sleepily, blinking his eyes open to look into Billy’s soft blue ones.

“I wish, baby, but no. Not tonight. I’m here to take care of you. Just stay nice and relaxed for me, okay?”

“No problem.” Steve was drifting back into his half awake state again. Billy’s fingers were wet with lube as they started to massage and rub at his hole, circling around it lovingly as he gently pushed in a few centimeters before pulling back out. It was oddly soothing to have Billy playing with his hole in such a gentle way before finally sliding a finger in him. 

Steve wiggled his hips in pleasure for a moment before Billy’s other hand stilled him, “Nuh uh, Stevie. None of that now.”

Steve didn’t move again, just stayed relaxed as Billy fingered him open with one and then two fingers, scissoring him open with gentleness that could only be done by someone who was in love with him. By the time he was adding a third finger, Steve felt practically boneless as he let Billy care for him, finger his ass to help him relax while also not letting him get hard enough for his cage to punish him for it. 

“Okay, Stevie, can you get on your hands and knees for me?” Could he? Could he even manage to sit up? He nodded anyways and rolled over onto his stomach before pushing himself up on his hands and knees, his arms wobbly for a second before he felt Billy’s hands on his hips, steadying him from behind, “Good baby. So good for me.” Billy purred at him, “Got just the thing to help you.”

Billy’s hands left his hips once Billy was satisfied that Steve wouldn’t face plant into the pillows, the lube bottle clicking open and closed again after a few seconds before Billy’s fingers were back caressing his ass, “Okay, baby. Deep breaths. This might be a bit cold, but I promise it’ll fade soon.”

Steve hung his head between his arms and nodded hazily, doing his best to take deep breaths as he focused on Billy’s comforting touch. He felt his cheeks get spread, Billy’s fingers massaging his hole for a second before something hard and cool touched his hole. He wanted to jerk, but Billy’s hands were there keeping him in place, “I know princess. I’m sorry. It’ll fade as soon as its in you.” 

Steve took another deep breath and focused on the toy that Billy had in his hand was pushed into him. Hard and filling and smooth. The coolness had dulled quickly like Billy had promised once it was filling him up, not touching his prostate but giving him the stretch he so desperately craved. Billy’s fingers were still massaging around the flared end of the plug he had put in him, soothing him as he got used to the feeling.

“This okay, Stevie?”

Steve nodded and let out a soft moan, “Feels good.”

“Good, sweetheart.” Billy’s fingers ran down the crack of his ass and back up over his back, finally latching onto his hips pulling them back to be flush against Billy’s rough jeans, “Is it stretching you nice?” Steve gave another nod, “Feel how heavy it is baby. Focus on the weight.”

Steve did as he was told, letting his neck relax all the way, his head going limp as he focused on how heavy the plug felt inside him. Not heavy enough to hurt or feel unnatural, but enough to make him feel incredibly grounded. For the first time since Billy had locked him up, Steve felt focused, felt at ease. He could focus on the weight, feel how it weighed in his ass and kept his mind off the dull ache of his caged cock. It didn’t rub at his spot, didn’t get him hard. 

Steve let out a sigh of relief, reaching blind out behind him for Billy, “Bills...”

“I’m right here baby,” Billy slid onto his side next to Steve, grabbing his hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles, “You okay?”

“I’m perfect.” Steve turned to look at him, sliding onto his tummy next to Billy so they were face to face. He could still feel the weight of the plug like this too, “Oh god, babe, I’m perfect right here.”

Billy reached out and carded his fingers through Steve’s hair, pushing it behind his ear and out of his eyes, “Good baby. Promised I would take care of you.”

The guilt started to settle in then. He had never told Billy to go fuck himself since they had been dating, he had promised himself he would never say somehting along those lines since they lived under the same roof, “I’m sorry.”

Billy smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his nose, “Don’t worry about it, princess. Not the first time I’ve had to deal with a meltdown.”

“I’m sorry I told you to go fuck yourself, i didn’t mean it.”

“I know.”

“But, I really didn’t. I love you.”

“I know you do. You were just high on emotions. I forgive you.” Billy tugged at Steve’s hair lovingly and grinned, “Besides, Max tells me to go fuck myself everytime she calls. I’m pretty sure I can take it, Stevie.” 

Steve blinked at Billy and reached for his free hand, curling their fingers together, “I love you.”

“You already said that.”

“I know, but I still do.”

“I love you too.” Billy squeezed Steve’s hand, “I have tomorrow off and I’m gonna sit and work with you on functions.”

Steve didn’t deserve someone as loving as Billy Hargrove, “We could be doing something so much more fun.”

“Who said functions can’t be fun?” Billy teased, a grin creeping onto his face.

“Whoever invented them,” Steve scoffed, “Have you seen those things? I swear Satan himself created functions and inequalities and fractions.”

“Well, it is a good thing for you then, Stevie, that you have a wonderful boyfriend who passed AP Calculus with an A and who loved you very much.”

Steve grinned back and leaned over to place a kiss on Billy’s lips, “I’m so very, very very lucky. But tell me again, why you're not the one going to college again?” 

“Because college is overrated, darling. I don’t need a piece of paper to prove I’m worth something.”

Steve rubbed his thumb against Billy’s, “You’re right about that Bills. You’re priceless.”

Billy snorted and rolled onto his back, “Christ, you’ve gone sappy on me, pretty boy.”

“Sappy or not, its true.” Steve scooted closer to his boyfriend and laid his head on Billy’s chest.

“No, you know what’s true?” Billy wrapped an arm around his back, pulling Steve closer, “You look ridiculously adorable in those glasses of yours and I expect you to be seeing them all day tomorrow.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “That’s utter bullshit, Billy.” 

They had playfully bantered about whether or not Steve looked sexy or if he looked like a nerd with his glasses until Billy decided to get up and order pizza for dinner. Steve had lounged in bed, only sitting up when Billy came in with a hot box of pepperoni, ham and olives. They had lounged together in bed, Billy settled in a pair of sweatpants and Steve in one of Billy’s  _ Def Leopard _ t-shirts. Billy had rolled the living room TV into their room and as promised were watching  _ Back to the Future _ together. The pizza box had been tossed to the floor to be tossed in the morning, both Billy and Steve to comfortable to get up and toss it away then from where they had curled up together in bed. Billy had reached over and picked up The Turn of The Screw once more about halfway through the movie, cuddling Steve on one side who was still absorbed in the world of Marty McFly and Doc Brown, and reading about 19th century hauntings with the other. He would set the book down occasionally to listen to Steve talk about his favorite parts and to laugh along with him when Marty told the crowd that  _ Johnny B. Goode _ was an oldie. 

When the movie was over, Steve was almost asleep, worn out and full, happy and fed. Billy was cozy and immersed in his book, but he still put it down once more to reach over and grab the remote he had snagged to turn the TV off before the static sound started up. He’d rewind the tape in the morning for Steve. 

“Bills?”

Billy looked down at Steve, who was barely awake, “Yeah?”

“How’d you know that the plug would work?”

Billy smiled at him and moved his book over to the side table, turning the light off as well before sliding them both down into the bed and pulling the covers closer, “I just know how you tick, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you guys think? This is my first Harringrove fic, so let me know!
> 
> Check out my blog on tumblr @somuchanemoia.


End file.
